


Darkiplier VS Antisepticeye (You Gave Me A Reason)

by Egotisticalfloof



Series: Living Together AU [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Living Together AU, M/M, it's more implied than anything, there is Danti there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof
Summary: Anti is done with not having access to Jack's channel, and it leads to a bad situation between them. When he runs away to Dark, the other Ego has an idea on how to fix the problem Anti is having, and it's rather light-hearted.





	Darkiplier VS Antisepticeye (You Gave Me A Reason)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Living Together AU which can be found [here ](https://egotisticalfloof.tumblr.com/tagged/living_together_au) on Tumblr.   
> Basically, Anti and Dark are the only Egos that exist, and they have real, physical bodies and have to live with Jack and Mark respectively. The AU is just a bunch of my own and other people's headcanons on the shenanigans they get up to.
> 
> And this is my perspective on the "Darkiplier VS Antisepticeye" video, and also the events leading up to "Kill Jacksepticeye".
> 
> It's just a fun little thing ^^ Hope you guys enjoy and you can expect more "Living Together AU" oneshots in the future!

 

 

Dark wasn’t entirely surprised when Anti suddenly glitched out of the computer screen, knocking the keyboard, mouse and empty mug of coffee to the ground as he scrambled to find his feet. He wasn’t impressed, but he wasn’t surprised. What did surprise him was the expression on the Glitch’s face. Red eyes, puffy like he had been crying, irises and sclera dyed deep black, the colour they turned when his emotions were running too high for him to control…and there was blood on his hands.

“Don’t touch anything.” Dark ordered as Anti glitched around the room, his entire body shaking. Picking up the keyboard, mouse and mug, Dark left the room and headed for the kitchen, poking his head into the living room to check that Mark was still sleeping. He was, lay across the couch with an arm thrown across his face and one leg hanging off the edge. Holding in a sigh at his sloppy appearance, Dark grabbed the First Aid kit kept in the kitchen, a wet clothe and a towel before heading back to the recording studio.

Anti had managed to settle down and was sitting in Mark’s desk chair, tapping one foot impatiently against the floor as his hands rested on his knees, gripping the dark fabric of his jeans. Dark knelt in front of him, making sure the movement didn’t seem subservient, not that Anti seemed to care.

“Are you injured?” The grey-skinned ego asked.

“No.”

“Then whose blood is on your hands?” Dark inquired, passing Anti the wet cloth and standing again. He stretched, the hoody he was wearing raising slightly and showing his belly-button as Anti began to wipe his hands.

“Jack’s.”

The answer was definitely surprising and Dark froze in his actions, red eyes flicking to Anti’s face.

“Is he dead?”

Anti’s head shot up and he glared at Dark. “No, don’t be stupid. Why would I come to you if he was dead?”

“Because you’d have no one else to go to.” Dark said matter-of-factly. “What happened then?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Anti mumbled, drying his hands with the towel and tossing both back at Dark, who caught them expertly. “Just lemme stay here.”

“Fine.” Dark shrugged, “But stay away from the computer. I don’t want your glitching ass affecting the recordings I’m doing.”

That seemed to catch Anti’s interest, and he glanced at the computer screen to see that Dark had indeed been in the middle of a video game recording when he had arrived.

“Why are you recording? Mark putting you back on the channel?” He asked sullenly.

“No, he’s being lazy, so I’m taking advantage, dropping a few hints here and there for the fans.” Dark replied calmly, “He doesn’t mind from time to time, since the videos get done and the fans seem to like it.”

The opened-mouth reaction was a surprise to Dark as well, and he began to scrutinise Anti to try and piece together exactly what was wrong with him. He threw tantrums from time to time, and would withdraw into himself until the emotions had passed, and most of the time he would avoid anyone and everyone, including Dark. So, whatever had happened this time, Anti was not too far gone, but he was close. He was shocked that Mark allowed Dark so much freedom when it came to recording videos so…this was about access to the Jacksepticeye channel then?

“Mark just lets you do that?” Anti asked, trying his best in Dark’s opinion to sound like he didn’t care. “You can disguise your aura for that long?”

“It’s easy with practise.” Dark nodded, “Hence why I’m not fully dressed. So, did you argue with Jack about access to the channel?”

“That obvious huh?” Anti laughed mirthlessly, standing from the chair and wandering the room. His hands were twitching, wanting to break something or stab something, Dark wasn’t entirely sure.

Sighing, he crossed to the computer, paused the recording and the game and beckoned for Anti to follow him. Mark was still asleep, with Chica sleeping on top of him now and Anti looked amused. Dark went straight to the kitchen and opened the locked drawer near the cooker. Inside were a lot of knives, deadly and gleaming even in the dim light and Anti grinned despite his rather melancholy emotions.

“Take a few.”

Dark waved at the knives, selecting only one for himself, a long, thin, knife that balanced well in his hands. This wasn’t his choice of weapon, but it would do in a pinch, especially if it got a mopey Anti off his back. Anti took as many as he could carry, and followed Dark out of the kitchen towards the room set aside for the ego in Mark’s house. It was sparsely decorated, full of books more than anything else, but as Dark entered, a picture of Jack appeared on one wall.

“Why don’t you let out your frustrations in a way that isn’t going to hurt anyone more than has already happened?” Dark suggested, flicking his wrist and sending the knife he was holding into the wall above Jack’s image.

Anti glanced at him, unsure if he was being tricked or not, but when Dark made no move to stop him, he went for it. The knives flew quickly, each one more accurate and in a much deadlier place until he was down to the last knife. With deadly precision, Anti sent this one straight into Jack’s neck, slicing a cut there to mirror the one on his own. When he was done his shoulders were shaking, but his eyes had returned to their normal, septic green colour.

“So, you argued about access to the channel.” Dark stated.

Nodding, Anti collapsed onto Dark’s bed. “I’m sick of just being the equivalent to a house pet. All his fans call for me, and then when there are hints or anything they beg for Jack to return. That’s what happened the first time I appeared, and I was promised more access and since then I’ve barely had anything.”

“And you look at my situation with Mark and it annoys you.” Dark supplied when Anti trailed off. “Mark allows me access to the channel randomly, but I am allowed to put in an appearance from time to time. And, as you learnt today, I can even record while pretending to be Mark and leave hints to my existence in those recordings.”

“I’m sick of it!” Anti spat, his body glitching wildly as his anger began to grow again, “I want some recognition too! I’m as much a part of Jack as anything else.”

“So, show him that.” Dark suggested, “Show him it’d be worth his time and effort to allow you more access to the channel.”

“I did, with a knife.” Anti muttered, “But it didn’t work, just made him mad. That’s when I ran, couldn’t bear looking at him any longer, and I knew if I stayed I’d…probably do something worse.”

Running a hand through his hair, Dark sighed. He reached into his desk and withdrew one last, hidden knife and tossed it onto the bed. Anti grabbed it immediately and threw it at the door. It hit the wood just as the door opened and Mark appeared, a concerned frown immediately becoming a look of fear.

“What the fuck? Anti? What are you doing here? And why is there a bloody cloth in the sink?” He demanded, eyes flicking back and forth between Dark – who was calmly sitting at the desk – and where Anti was lying flat on the bed.

“Let’s just say if he wasn’t here, Jack would be a little worse for wear.” Dark explained calmly, rising from his seat. “But I do have a need for you, Mark. Anti, stay here, we need to have a discussion.”

Anti waved him away, closing his eyes and ignoring the ego as he left the room and dragged Mark towards the recording room.

“What do you want?” Mark asked, pulling his arm from Dark’s grasp.

“Your help.” Dark said simply, “I’ve had an idea that will significantly cheer up Anti and-.”

“Look Dark, I don’t argue when he comes to stay here since I’d probably end up on the wrong end of a knife if I did, but I’m not going to help you with a hare-brained scheme to cheer him up when it’s probably his fault in the first place.” Mark interrupted, running a hand through his hair much the way Dark had done and stretching the tiredness out of his muscles.

Dark crossed his arms behind his back and rolled his neck, tilting his head slightly as he surveyed Mark. “If you’re interested in your friend Jack staying alive in the near future, you will help me Mark. I told you, the blood you saw is Jack’s, and he’s lucky Anti has enough self-control not to kill him straight out. In fact, I’m impressed that he does.” Dark paused, allowing his words to sink in. Mark’s expression dropped at the mention of Jack being injured, and Dark could tell he was itching to get in touch with his friend and confirm whether or not Dark was telling the truth.  
“You’re going to want to help me.” He said firmly. “Believe me, it will be worth your time.”

Mark glared, “Fine, what’s the plan?”

Dark smirked, “I need you to get in touch with a few friends.”

\--

“You’re leaving me here when you go to the convention?” Anti complained. His mood had significantly improved in the time he had spent with Dark and Mark, mostly because Jack hadn’t been in contact to try and find him, and Dark had been working to keep him distracted.

“Yes, we can’t take you Anti since Jack isn’t going.” Dark replied, “And I have to go and stay close to Mark, you know that. Just stay here, and don’t do anything stupid.”

Sticking out his tongue, Anti flopped back onto Dark’s bed and pulled the 3DS that Mark had let him borrow towards him. Dark left the room and approached the living room where Mark was making sure he had everything.

“Have you received word from everyone?” He asked, arms folded.

“The ones I could get in touch with beforehand, yes.” Mark nodded, “I’m going to approach people while I’m there as well and get everything recorded. You can stay here you know, I don’t need you to-.”

“I’m the one with the ideas for this Mark, you need me to be there.” Dark cut him off without a second thought, “Believe me, this has to be a delicately handled situation.”

Mark didn’t argue, but he also didn’t look best pleased. He had been surprisingly easy to work with since Anti had shown up and Jack had confirmed to him in a phone call that he had been hurt. Dark had convinced Mark not to tell Jack that Anti had been the one to tell them, and Mark had done so, disguising the call as him just checking up on Jack since they hadn’t spoken in a while. Since he had been hurt, Jack hadn’t been able to stay for long, and Mark had believed Dark’s warning that next time, the call wouldn’t be answered because no one would be there to do so.

“Does Anti even know what you’re planning?” Mark asked.

“No, not yet.” Dark murmured, “But he will when we get back. I don’t want to excite him too much, since we will need Jack to come to LA in order for the video to be released. And if he does, and you see him, you cannot tell him what we’re planning. That is imperative.”

“I know.” Mark sighed, annoyed. “I don’t want to keep secrets from him but-.”

“He’ll die if you don’t.” Dark finished for him. “Now, let’s get going.”

\--

“Are you serious?” Anti demanded, staring at the greenscreen and Mark’s friends all gathered around various recording equipment. Dark didn’t stop, taking his place in front of the greenscreen and ‘fixing’ his suit. Anti watched in surprise as he removed his tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt.

“Quite serious.” Dark nodded, “Mark has agreed to upload a video of you on the channel, alongside me. The fans have been begging for a collaboration between us for ages, so in light of recent events with Jack, we decided to make it a reality. Sort of.”

“What do you mean sort of?” Anti asked, still a little unsure but joining Dark in front of the greenscreen.

“It’s not going to be serious,” Dark explained, “More of a…bit of fun. To get you out there and get the fans demanding more. Jack has no idea that this is being filmed, and Mark has confirmed that he is coming to LA soon, so when the video goes up, the fans will think he and Mark have filmed this.”

“It’s more likely going to annoy him than anything.” Anti pouted, not comfortable having this conversation in front of all Mark’s friends.

“Who’s to say we don’t have more videos where this came from?” Dark smirked as he spoke, and Anti finally caught on to what he was implying, “Mark is clearly happy to give you the attention you need, and Jack has been before as well. When he sees the fan reactions to your return, it will be easier for you to convince him to allow it to happen more often.”

Anti grinned. “Okay. But you said this isn’t going to be serious?”

“When you see the finished product you’ll understand, but we’re going to be making a bit of light-hearted fun at the idea of ‘dark Youtubers’.” Dark murmured, “We have all the other footage we need, it’s just down to you and me now.”

“Alright,” Anti nodded, “Let’s do this.”

The atmosphere in the room relaxed almost instantly as soon as Anti gave his approval and Dark ran him through the basic idea he had for the video. There was no script for them to use, it was going to be improvised to the best of their abilities, and despite Anti’s glitching happening naturally, he still had to do a few poses and movements that could be edited into the video in case any part of the recording was not convincing enough.

“Can we make a blooper video?” Anti asked quietly, making sure no one but Dark could hear him.

“I suppose.” Dark shrugged, “We’ll have to act like Mark and Jack during recording then.”

“So, it’s going to be us pretending to be Mark and Jack, pretending to be us?” Anti laughed, “I like the Inception shit we’ve gotten into.”

Dark offered a wry smile, “Go all out if you want.”

“Give me another clap, for safety.” Tyler said, bringing their attention back to the others gathered in the room. “Want to make sure the sound is right.”

Dark and Anti went to clap at the same time, and Anti shrugged and gestured for Dark to do it. Dark held up his hand and Anti high-fived him, then grinned and turned to the camera.

“The power of friends!” He exclaimed and Dark had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at his accent.

Mark and his friends weren’t so controlled.

“Okay, let’s film Dark doing some insults first.” Mark suggested when the laughter had subsided, “Then we can film Anti doing his part and then the two of you reacting to the other Youtubers and sort of doing the face to face thing.” He was holding a mini storyboard that Dark had sketched about how he wanted things to go, and Dark didn’t seemed to bothered to go first.

“I’ll sign to you what to say.” Anti grinned.

Dark took position in front of the greenscreen, perfect posture and aura as calm as he could make it. Anti stood in front of him but behind the camera and began making wild signs with his hands. Dark kept a straight face as he deciphered them.

“You’re a…garbage…person.”

Anti began giggling almost as soon as the words left his mouth, and Dark soon followed without being able to stop himself. This was going to be fun, and ridiculous.

It didn’t help that Anti had no idea how to ‘act’ like he was glitching, since it came so naturally to him to do it. With the two of them stood face to face he tried to re-enact the strange movements his body would sometimes follow, all while Dark watched him with an impassive expression. It was frustrating, and there were times when Anti turned away from Dark and walked it off before coming back over and trying again.

“I look like I’m having a fucking seizure.” He complained.

Dark chuckled. “Do you not know what it looks like? Allow me to demonstrate.” He held the lapels of his suit jacket and began to imitate Anti’s movements. Anti copied him with a grin, happy to take a break and be stupid during filming to keep his emotions in check. Off-screen, Mark started up an ‘untz untz’ beat for them before Dark and Anti had to stop and take a break to laugh.

There were a lot of breaks in filming when acting like Jack and Mark acting like Dark and Anti took its toll on their control. Dark’s shell could only take so much teasing before it began to crack, and although it looked good caught on camera, Mark would routinely call a break to make sure that Dark was in a fit state to continue. It was down to Dark to keep an eye on Anti. When his eyes began to bleed black, he would call for a break, and the two would sit apart and Anti would throw knives at the wall until he had calmed down. It was a difficult process, but Anti had to admit it was fun.

Especially when it became clear that Dark had trouble thinking up insults that didn’t have a sexual undertone to them. Anti couldn’t control himself whenever that happened and the resulting laughter would set off Mark, Ethan, Tyler, Amy and Kathryn as well.

As filming wore on it grew harder for Dark to keep a straight face while Anti was pretending to glitch around. Even Anti was having trouble keeping up the serious façade, and he ended up booping Dark on the nose and sending the grey-skinned ego into spasms of laughter again. When they had finally finished recording all the shots they needed to the best of Anti and Dark’s talents, Mark and the others began to pack up the majority of their stuff and just left the camera rolling for Dark and Anti to do whatever they pleased.

“Okay, so, I’m going to yell something, then you yell something, and then I’ll yell something and we have to like, act like Mark and Jack, see who can do it best.” Anti declared.

“So, you’re challenging me to a ‘who can act like their creator better’ contest?” Dark clarified.

Anti shrugged, “If you want to put it that way, sure.”

“Fine.” Dark nodded.

Anti pointed over Dark’s shoulder and yelled “Shark!” The both ducked down at the same time, but Dark was up first and yelled “Bear!” in response, while Anti was still getting up. Amy and Kathryn were watching them, and couldn’t hold back their laughter at the mis-timing of the act.

“You need to give me time to get back up!” Anti complained through a laugh, “I was still dodging sharks!”

“Alright, try again.” Dark muttered.

It went a little smoother only because Dark counted while they were down after Anti yelled “Shark!” and they got back up in time for Dark to counter with “Bear!”. Unsure of what Anti was going to shout next, Dark stood back up only for him to point at where Ethan was standing and yell his name. Anti immediately ducked again, and Dark threw himself into a dab completely on instinct. The result was hilarious to all concerned, and Anti grudgingly admitted that it was a good call on Dark’s side.

As Dark was turning to Mark to check that everything was done, Anti pointed off camera and said, “He’s got four nipples,” completely seriously. It caught Dark off-guard and he just stared while trying to process what Anti had said, before walking off camera as Anti, Mark and the others collapsed into laughter.

When Mark could finally confirm that filming was finished, Dark and Anti disappeared, heading back to Mark’s house via Dark’s void. Finally alone, Dark went straight for his bedroom and took his slightly dishevelled suit off, hanging it up and replacing it with a sleeveless hoody and sweatpants. Anti, who had stolen some of his clothes since he had been there for a few weeks, changed as well, and sat on the edge of Dark’s bed. The giddiness from filming had faded, replaced with a seriousness that permeated the air.

“I know that was probably difficult for you.” Anti murmured as Dark took a seat and ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his hair. “I know you don’t really like being mocked.”

“When this works exactly the way I predicted it will, you will owe me something Anti.” Dark replied, “And I will be collecting on that debt.”

“Well, I wanted to say thanks anyway.” Anti said quickly, “I know you made up this plan for me, even if you did have ulterior motives. It wasn’t easy to do either, was it?”

“Easy enough.” Dark waved away Anti’s thanks, but the green-haired Glitch didn’t miss the smile on his face at the words. “Anything to get rid of you, I’m sick of having you here.”

“Aww you don’t mean that Darky.” Anti teased, instantly brightening up now the issue had been addressed, “You’ve loved having me here.”

Dark didn’t speak, just shot Anti a look that told him exactly what his feelings were to Anti’s continued presence. It would drive them both crazy if they had to be stuck with each other for too long, and the only reason it had worked so well this time was because Dark had had a project in the works. Had they had nothing, the results would not have been as positive.

“When Jack comes to LA, you should return to Brighton with him.” Dark suggested, standing and heading for the door, “And let me know what the result of the video is.”

Anti stood too and followed him into the kitchen. “I will. Thanks again, Dark.”

\--

It was late afternoon when the call came. Dark had been expecting it, and he answered immediately with “Hello Anti.”

“ _Guess who gets to take over the Jacksepticeye channel, and social media_?!” The Glitch sounded extremely happy, if the static that accompanied his call was anything to go by. He was probably glitching around, unable to keep still.

It had been a week since the Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye video had been posted. Anti had reported Jack’s reaction to the video, but Dark had been there to witness part of it since Jack had phoned Mark to find out why Mark hadn’t told him. Jack had accepted the explanation that Dark had basically threatened Jack’s life through Anti easily enough, so there was no harm done between the two of them. Anti had been extremely excited when Jack had said they could talk about Anti potentially making a comeback on the channel since this provided the “perfect opportunity”.

“Hmm, I suppose it could be someone who’s name begins with A and ends with E.” Dark murmured, smirking with triumph.

“ _I know that’s a roundabout way of calling me an asshole, but I don’t care_!” Anti laughed, “ _Insult me all you want Darky, I’ve got what I want_.”

“Yes, you do. Have fun while it lasts, and don’t let it get so bad again.”

“ _I won’t. You better be watching when it happens Dark, it’s going to be awesome.”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll be watching.” Dark confirmed, “Now, leave me in peace Anti, I’ve still had enough of you to last me a lifetime.”

He was pretty sure Anti had stuck his tongue out at him from the muffled sounds at the end of the phone.

“ _Hey, Dark?”_ Anti sounded serious again when the phone came back to a normal position. “ _Thanks again. You really helped me.”_

“I know. Go and enjoy it Anti.”

With that said, Dark ended the call and tossed his phone back onto the bed. The video had done its exact purpose, and Anti had found it hilarious when he finally saw the finished product. Whatever he was planning for Jack’s channel, with Jack and Robin involved, it was going to be big, and it was going to be a lot more serious than what he had done.

And this would be a good warning, Dark decided. A warning to both Mark and Jack. They were here to stay, dark egos created by them and stuck living with them, and when ignored they could do terrible things. And they were just getting started.


End file.
